


Worry

by lovelyleias



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes should have been home hours ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Maes should have been home hours earlier.

Gracia bit her lip and glanced at the clock once again. Maes often worked late into the night, but he always made sure to call, knowing she'd worry otherwise.

"Mummy?"

Gracia turned from the clock, trying to rearrange her face into a smile. Elicia was leaning on the kitchen door, looking pale and tired. Gracia had assumed her daughter had been asleep for hours.

"What are you doing up, honey?" She asked, rising from her chair.

"I'm waiting for Daddy," Elicia said, rubbing at her eyes. "He promised he'd tuck me in and tell me a story before I went to bed."

"It looks like Daddy is going to be a little late tonight," Gracia clasped her daughter's soft hand. "It's passed your bedtime; if you don't go to sleep now you'll be grumpy in the morning."

Gracia bent down and tickled Elicia's neck. The girl giggled and Gracia pulled her into a hug, taking comfort in her daughter's warm body.

"Come on," she said, leading Elicia to her bedroom. "I'll read you a quick story, and I'm sure Daddy will read you two tomorrow night to make up for it."

Elicia nodded and smiled sleepily, unaware that her father was bleeding to death in a telephone booth.


End file.
